The present invention relates in general to look rings for removably securing a stacking ring, cover or a top plate to a bulk material container, and more particularly to a split lock ring for removably securing a stacking ring, cover or top plate to a bulk material container.
Heavy gauge split lock rings have been heretofore employed to securely lock a stacking ring, cover or top plate to a bulk material container by a bolt and lug arrangement. Heretofore, a lever-type, spring snap-on arrangement was employed in conjunction with the bolted lock arrangement to secure a two segment or a three segment lock ring to the bulk material container. A band encircling the split segments was secured to the lever-type locking arrangement. Such lock arrangements were difficult to slip over the bulk material container and were difficult to snap on about the top of the bulk material container. Additionally, the diameter of the lock ring had a tendency to stretch. As a consequence thereof, the bolts did not fit properly to establish the desired close alignment for the confronting separable ends of the lock ring.
The Coleman U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,090, issued on Nov. 12, 1985, for a Bulk Material Container With A Rigid Follower discloses a bulk material container. A split ring retainer is bolted at diametrically opposite locations to secure the split ring retainer to the bulk material container for holding a top plate at the upper section of the bulk material container.
In the Wiltshire et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,442, issued on Jan. 9, 1979, there is disclosed a two segment lock ring for a tank. At one pair of confronting ends of the lock ring is a flexible strip hinge. The hinge is welded to one pair of confronting ends of the lock ring. At the other pair of confronting ends of the lock ring is a bolted lock arrangement. A threaded bolt of the lock arrangement is received by confronting lugs at the confronting free ends of the lock ring.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,570, to Snyder, issued on Dec. 21, 1954, for Quick-Attaching Device, there is disclosed a split clamping ring and a draw bolt assembly for the clamping ring. A pair of brackets are secured over the confronting free ends of the split ring. Each bracket has an upstanding hollow head. Each hollow head has a tapered bore and concave recesses in the outer face thereof. A draw bolt is received by the tapered bores and the concave recesses of the hollow heads. The hollow head or the draw bolt forms an end abutment for a washer having a concave face to seat in the concave recess of one of the hollow heads. A nut on the draw bolt has a concave end face seated in the concave recess of the other hollow head. The concave recesses and the tapered bores enable a tangential pull to be exerted on the clamping ring.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,111, to Okazaki et al., issued on Aug. 19, 1986, for Method of Manufacturing Undetachable Flange Joint, discloses anundetachable split ring to be used as a clamping device for a supercharger to be mounted on an internal combustion engine. The split ring comprises two segments. Confronting ends of the segmented split ring are angularly disposed and extend outwardly. A chain link fits over the associated pair of angularly and outwardly confronting ends.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,975, to Stephens, issued on Feb. 27, 1940, for Pressure Cooker, and the patent to Burpee, No. 1,901,699, issued on Mar. 14, 1933, for Cover Clamp For Pressure Cooking Vessels, disclose a pressure cooker in which a cover is detachably secured to a cooking vessel. The cover includes a split ring and a band fixed to the outer wall of the split ring. The confronting ends of the band are secured to a toggle clamp so as to be drawn together at the confronting ends of the band by the toggle switch.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,125, to Wiltshire et al., issued on Aug. 26, 1980, for Tank Closure Assembly, discloses a split ring closure in which one pair of confronting ends of a split ring are hinged together by a flexible strip hinge. The other pair of confronting ends of the split ring are bolted together by a bolt and U-shaped elements welded on the other pair of confronting ends.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,947, to Nelson, issued on Oct. 31, 1931, for Pressure Cooker, there is disclosed a three segment clamping ring. Two confronting ends of the clamping ring are hinged together. The remaining confronting ends are releasably secured together by a bolt arrangement.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,748, to Oldham, issued on July 21, 1959, for Band Type Clamp For Flanged Pipes, there is disclosed a chain clamp. A pair of confronting free ends of the chain clamp are releasably secured together by a bolt arrangement. A half round end of the bolt enters a nut in a half round socket in a lug.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,764, to Russell, et al., issued on Aug. 6, 1957, for Sealing Structure discloses a segmented clenching band. A lug and bolt locking arrangement joins one pair of confronting ends of the segmented clenching band. The other pairs of confronting ends of the segmented clenching band are joined by respective curved links.